


Le prisonnier aux cheveux de feu

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Fear, Torture, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Maedhros est prisonnier. Il souffre.





	Le prisonnier aux cheveux de feu

Le fouet lui déchirait sa tunique bleue et son dos tandis qu’il essayait désespérément de reculer, de s’éloigner le plus possible des orcs. Les balafres qui s’ouvraient lui tiraient des gémissements, et il aurait voulu pleurer alors que son bourreau léchait le sang qui coulait.  
Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Oh, il s’en souvenait, il s’en souvenait trop bien, trop bien ! Il s’était férocement battu contre les créatures lorsqu’elles avaient attaqués. Oh, il s’était attendu à une embuscade, mais les siens étaient morts, leurs cadavres livides et sanglants étendus sur le sol. Et puis, on l’avait désarmé. Il s’était débattu, en vain. Il avait été immobilisé, et on lui avait violemment pris les bras, les griffant sauvagement, pour fixer les chaînes à ses poignets. Et puis, on avait mis un collier autour de son cou, et des fers à ses pieds. Et ensuite, un orc, ricanant cruellement, avait tiré ses cheveux roux en arrière et les avait tranchés d’un coup d’épée. Et on l’avait traîné jusqu’à Angband, et Morgoth avait ri, et l’avait fait emmener dans cette salle de torture où il se trouvait à présent.  
Les monstres se repaissaient de sa terreur et de ses souffrances. Ils avaient immobilisé ses mains puis avaient commencé à lui arracher les ongles, un par un, et il avait hurlé, crié, supplié. C’était trop, ça faisait trop, trop mal. C’était trop horrible, atroce. Et ses tortionnaires qui riaient, se moquaient ! Oh, pourquoi ? Eru, pourquoi ? Pitié, à l’aide, pitié ! Et il se détestait, se haïssait pour cette faiblesse. Il aurait fallu qu’il comprenne, il n’aurait pas du venir, son père n’aurait pas été fier de lui, quel idiot, vraiment ! Et cette douleur, cette douleur brûlante, atroce, horrible, immense, qui se répandait en lui à chaque coup.  
Il trembla lorsqu’on le prit, mais ce fut pour le jeter dans un cachot minuscule, sale, aux murs tachés de sang séché. Et désespéré, il s’était débattu, essayant d’échapper à ses menottes et ses fers. Mais il avait hurlé. Des pointes métalliques s’étaient enfoncées dans la chair mise à nue par le frottement. Et il avait abandonné, renoncé, comme le lâche qu’il était. Stupide…  
Et après, après une période de temps indéterminée, il n’aurait pas su dire, ça lui avait paru long, mais les drogues qu’on lui avait fait avaler modifiaient sa perception de la durée, les orcs revinrent, le traînant sans pitié, jusqu’à la salle de torture. Et on le fouetta, et les crochets du fouet pénétrèrent sa peau, l’arrachant plutôt, jusqu’à son estomac, et il avait crié, crié, jusqu’à ce que sa voix se brise. Après, il n’était parvenu qu’à émettre des halètements et des gémissements pitoyables, comme un petit chiot. Et il se recroquevillait de terreur et de souffrance, apeuré, terrorisé, sanglotant doucement, pour échapper aux coups de fouet qui le lacéraient. Ses haillons ne le protégeaient pas du tout. Il avait voulu se débattre, mais il n’aurait pas eu assez de force pour affronter un oisillon. Et on l’avait traîné par ses chaînes, et il avait supplié, ça faisait trop mal. Son corps était déjà à l’agonie, il ne pouvait pas résister, mais il souffrait beaucoup trop. Pourquoi personne ne venait-il l’aider ? Ses frères, où étaient-ils ?   
Les pointes lui entraient dans la peau, douloureusement. Et tandis qu’on le traînait sur ce sol dur, rugueux et inégal, la peau de ses coudes, ses épaules, ses genoux, de tout, avait été cruellement arrachée. Il n’avait pas la force de pleurer, de crier, à peine celle de pousser des gémissements désemparés. Et on l’avait roué de coups. Les ondes de l’agonie s’étaient répandues comme des serpents dans son corps meurtri. Il se sentait si petit, lui, le prince, dont la haute stature dépassait celle de son père.  
Et puis, on l’avait ramené dans sa cellule, et il avait peiné, mais finalement réussi à se blottir comme un chaton dans un coin, et à dormir, dormir jusqu’à ce qu’un gardien verse sur lui le contenu d’un seau d’eau glacé. Il s’était moqué, avec les gardes, de ce pauvre petit animal sans espoir. Et il les avait foudroyés du regard, et on l’avait giflé. Les griffes lui avaient écorché le visage, avec la volonté de lui apprendre le respect. Mais quel respect méritaient-ils, ces monstres, ces créatures du mal ? Oh, il n’avait pas dit tout haut ce qu’il pensait, terrorisé à la seule idée des coups qu’il recevrait, à la seule idée qu’on le battrait encore. Il se haïssait pour cela, mais il était tout tremblant à l’idée de nouvelles tortures. Il aurait tant voulu qu’on l’aide.


End file.
